seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 18
Kent walked around the forest angrily. "Got damn Kain. Destroying my I.P.C. Who the hell does he think he is?!" Roku waved. "Hey Kent! Can you help me out? I'm a bit broken." Kent lifted up Roku. "What happened to you?" "Uhh... I met another gladiator. Had some great one liners. Broke some bones. You know, the usual." "Dammit Roku. We can't have your busted up all the time." ".......so......" "We need you." "For my quirky personality and my big heart?" "No, because you can hit things really hard." "Oh." "Don't be sad. You're an awesome guy too." "Thank you. I know I'm badass." Kent hauled Roku over his shoulder and looked around, before looking straight down. "Huh? Why is everyone underground?" "You feel that too? I thought I was just messed up from my fight." - Carla dodged a kick from Hiroka, and karate chopped Oswald in the neck. Oswald went down, having problems breathing, and Masatoshi was still unconscious from the heart attack. Wayward glanced at Masatoshi, and snarled. "So much for invincible shield. The moment someone gets past it, he goes down." Arion exhaled and walked over to Wayward. In one move he flipped him into the wall. "He and I may no longer be on the same team. But he's still my friend. Don't talk unless you could do better." Arion kept walking and took Oswald's place. "I'm getting tired of this." Carla laughed. "I took down the big guy, what could you do?" "I've taken down Masatoshi enough times to know his flaws, his habits, and to learn his fighting style. What you did was nothing." Carla scoffed and dashed forward. She jetted her hand towards Arion's chest but it never connected. "Huh?" She looked out in front of her to Arion just holding her by her wrist. "You weren't fast enough... Rankyaku!" Arion kicked Carla into the wall, knocking her out. "I don't like it when people mess with my former team." Carla hit the floor, face first, and Xander snapped his fingers. One of the men did a kamen pose. "I'M TALON!" He did a few poses, and Arion looked uninterested. He sprinted to Talon, and kicked him in the chest, but Talon dodged the attack, and stabbed Arion in the leg. Arion dropped to hold his leg, and Talon swung his sword, slashing the air around him, and he grabbed a second sword, doing it again. "OH YEAH! MY NAME IS TALON, AND I'M..." Talon threw the swords up, and did a peace sign. "I'M THE WORLDS GREATEST MERCENARY HERO!" "Worlds biggest loudmouth." Arion groaned. He dug his hands into the ground and spun on them. Talon jumped back and Arion slowly stood up. "That hurt.. But you can't win." Arion took a deep breath. "Shin.. Come here. He will be your opponent." Shin fixed his glasses and removed the tape from his hands. "So be it. Matter of fact.. I'll end this quickly." Shin pulled out his guns and shot two bullets. Talon deflected them both. "Is that all?! Wow what a let down. I thought you would've been a challenge. Like come on! I'm the greatest merc ever! I need a challenge!!" "You're an ignorant loud mouth." Shin fixed his glasses and walked closer. The bullets bounced off their surroundings and lodged themselves in Talon's legs. "I don't miss." Talon swung his sword, and two air slashes hit Shin... In the shins. "AHH, MY SHINS!" Shin pulled out his guns and put them against Talon's forehead. "Die!" "SHIN!" Arion barked. "You've lost your cool. If you let him get to you he wins." "Oh well. With my luck they'll be healed soon." Shin unloaded his guns entirely into Talons back and legs. Talon reeled back, and hit the floor. He was mumbling to himself, and made a dying pose. "BUT LIKE A PHONIEX..." Talon jumped up and stabbed Shin in the kidney. "HE RISES!" Shin fell, and Talon stomped on him. "I'M A LOT STRONGER THEN CARLA WAS, YOU KNOW?! SOON, I'LL JOIN THE TEN DRAGOONS, AND CRUSH YOU ALL!" Arion exhaled and kicked Talon into the wall. "You're attacking the wrong person for revenge." Talon turned around. "I thought you were going to stay out of this!" "No such words ever left my lips. Now come on." Arion taunted. Talon ran forward trying to cut down Arion, who dodged each attack. He caught Talon's arm and looked at him with eyes of boredom before he broke it. "You're a great mercenary. But you make too many mistakes... You're like an open book to me." "Oh yeah?? Well did you see this coming?!" Talon ran forward and stabbed his blade. Arion sidestepped and flipped him into the dirt. "He read through my surprise attack." "It's not a surprise if you announce it to the world." Arion looked back and jumoed behind Talon just as he revealed a knife and tried to stab him. "You're very persistent." Talon looked scared, and the third person grabbed Arion's arm. The man lifted Arion up, and flicked Arion in the face. "Please, don't be so coincided. Have you ever heard of people being better then you?" "WELL I AM!" Arion tried to kick the goat man, but the goat man slammed Arion in a wall, and kicked Arion in the face, reeling him back. Rangton, snapped his finger. "I KNOW HIM! Boris, the goat. His pay is 80 million Berri... And he is one of the best." Fantasia looked to Rangton. "Didn't the other two say that?" "Well, he really is. Even New World brokers use him. So..." Boris's arms turned black. "He knows Haki." Arion smiled. "Well so do I." A powerful force was expelled from Arion's body, knocking Boris back. He dropped Arion and tried to keep his balance. "You're one of many who have under estimated me because of my stature. I'm full of surprises." Boris looked down to Arion, barely able to hold himself together. "What the hell..did you do?!" "I just hit you with as all dosage of Haki." Arion walked up to Boris and tapped his shoulder. "I admit you're a formidable foe. It's not that often I have to use that.. But you are a foe no less, and I won't allow you to look down on me." Arion sat Boris down. Boris' vision started to blur and eventually faded to black and He fell over unconscious. Rangton, took a step back. "Hey, Buddy... RUN!" Arion was confused, and Boris got up... Snoring. Arion turned around, and saw Brois was unconscious. "What the..." Arion tried to kick Boris, but Boris dodged the attack, and kicked Arion in the face. "He's a master of unconscious fu... A dead art, revived in him." Arion smiled. "It's been so long since I was forced this far into my arsenal. But so be it." Arion charged forward and ducked down to avoid Boris' kick. He swept kicked him to the ground. Arion jumped back as Boris stood back up. "This is going to take some time." - SwizZz sat up, chained to a tree. "So when am I going to be released? Tack bonked SwizZz. "When you stop being evil!" Fisker bonked SwizZz. "Yeah... You!" Ayano bonked SwizZz. "STOP BEING EVIL! EVIL MEN AREN'T SEXY!" Airi bonked SwizZz. "I'm doing it because everyone else is." SwizZz laughed a little. "Well that happened.. It's nice to know you are enough for me.. Even you... You.." SwizZz looked at Fisker with confusion. "Who are you again?" "I'm Fenk... Or am I Fink... Sometimes I go by Carlos... But Fisker sounds best." "You... Don't know you name?" "I have short term memory loss. Wait, why am I talking about this stuff?" Swizzz rose an eyebrow. "You remind me of myself a few years ago. I just got my devil fruit, now I have so many people inside me I don't know what backstory is mine." Swizzz widened his eyes. "From what I can tell... I've done everything and been everything possible.." Airi kicked Swizzz. "Stop! You're being weird!!" "Weird is what I do. I'm The Warlock. Strange and I are one and the same." "Well, how about this." Tack poked SwizZz. "Their. Something that definitely happend to you." SwizZz stared at Tack, but laughed a little. "Not how it works, but thanks." Tack puffs his chest up. "I FIXED SWIZZZ!" Tack and Ayano jumped for joy, and Fisker untied SwizZz. SwizZz looked around confused and put on a fake smile as he jumped around with Tack and Ayano. Airi shook her head. "Oh my god.. I'm done for the day." She rubbed her head as she walked on. "AIRI!!" Kent yelled, being chased by a giant tiger. "Can you take care of this thing? I would've done it myself, but I can't put Roku down!" Fisker swung his tail, sending the tiger in the air. Fisker did a high five, and Tack high fived him. Kent laid Roku down before Swizzz. "Can you heal him? His bones are broken." Swizzz stopped jumping and looked to Roku. "Roku how did this happen?" Roku put his fist to the sky. "One liners!!" Swizzz stood silently shaking his head in disappointment. SwizZz went to healing Roku, with Kent standing up, and being glomped by Ayano. Kent looked to Ayano. "Hello. Why are you doing this? And whats your name?" As Ayano opened her mouth to answer, Swizzz interrupted. "She's Ayano. The Queen of the Amazons. No touching." Kent looked to her, and blushed. "I could tell... She seems... Strong! Yeah... That's the word!" SwizZz exhaled. "Ok.." He said plainly, with no emotion. Ayano twirled Kent's hair, and groped his chest. "My... I can tell your a real man." Kent blushed, and had problems breathing. Airi stared at the two... And then snickered. "Kent, you two look so cute." "Airi. I'm not the cute one in the crew. That would be Rosaline. I'm drop dead gorgeous!" Airi laughed. "My captain.. What a person he turned out to be." "A badass!" "No... But I do agree on the ass part." Tack saw Ayano on top of Kent, and he leaned to Airi. "Ayakent." "What?" "Nothing." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc